


Disengagement

by KannaOphelia



Category: Malory Towers Series - Blyton
Genre: F/F, school story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careers for girls are, after all, just a way of filling time until you get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disengagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSpider/gifts).



I don't see what all this fuss is about careers," Daphne said resentfully. " So what if I don't know what job I want? I suppose I can take a secretarial course, but I think it's unwomanly , and a waste of time in any case. It's nice to have something to keep you occupied I suppose, but careers don't last forever." Daphne tossed her golden curls.

"Mine will," said Mavis, quietly. "At least until my voice gives out."

"Well, that's different. I think some opera singers can go on and sing after they get married, and Irene and Belinda can still fool around with their music, but the way Sally and Alicia carry on you'd think they were going to spend their life working after going to University. But look at little Mary-Lou - as if she could go on being a nurse forever! Her health will break down. And Bill going on about her riding school. Clarissa's really turned out very pretty," Daphne said generously, "although not -" She glanced at the mirror, but she'd been at Malory Towers long enough to know it wasn't wise to complete that sentence, even with an intimate friend like Mavis. "In any case, they'll hardly be settled before Clarissa gets engaged, and all their parent's money will be wasted."

Bill, who had her curly head buried in a book and had been desperately cramming for her Christmas exams when all she wanted to do was be out in the clear, chill air, froze, rather like Thunder had been when confronted with a mouse the week before. Poor thing, it was as if he thought, if he stayed very still except for some trembling, the creature would vanish like melting snow.

"It's all the fault of the teachers," Gwen cut in spitefully. "They want us to be lonely, shriveled-up women like themselves. But I couldn't agree more, Daphne. _I'm_ going to finishing school, and there I will meet some nice man who -" Her voice was raised just a little too high and Moira, who seemed to consider herself in charge of prep. even though Darrell was head girl, told her quite roughly to shut up. Gwen subsided, and Daphne quieted down as well.

Bill got through the lesson somehow. She stumbled out, eyes down, barely even listening to Clarissa who had fallen in by her side and was chattering happily about the ponies they were going to have a look at over the Christmas break. "Something quiet of course, for the little ones who have never ridden before, but with good breeding, it's better in the long run - Bill, oh Bill, whatever is the matter?"

Bill dashed the tears from her eyes with the back of my hand. "Is it worth it?" she asked thickly.

"Whatever do you mean? I know some of the girls will never make serious riders, but even so it's best to start them off well. I thought we agreed?"

"I mean - everything. The school..."

Clarissa lifted her head. Bill was stocky rather than tall, but she still towered over Clarissa, who had to tilt her auburn head all the way back to meet her hazel eyes with her own large, deep-green ones. "Come on," she said briefly. "Let's go somewhere to talk."

Somewhere was, of course, the stables. They found a nook, surrounded by the familiar smells of hay and manure and hot animal bodies steaming with warmth even in the winter air. Bill usually found the smells comforting, but she was still sniffing dismally, and she hurt inside, worse than she had over anything, even when Thunder was ill.

Clarissa dropped her head on Bill's shoulder, took her hand firmly, and said, "Now then, old girl, tell me all about it."

Bill managed to make some kind of tale of it, although she stumbled over her words and confused the order. "I must be stupid, but I never realised until just then that you'd get married."

Clarissa was very quiet for a while. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, even for Clarissa, who generally spoke - except when with Bill - as if she was afraid that if people heard too clearly what she said, they would make fun of her for it. "_I'm_ not stupid, you know."

"No, it's me. I'm a silly idiot."

"No, you're not." Clarissa's free hand stroked that of Bill's she already had clasped in her own. "Bill?" She lifted her face. "Kiss me?"

Bill, shaking and confused, awkwardly pressed her lips to Clarissa's cheek, but Clarissa turned her head and caught the kiss with her mouth. They stayed like that a very long time, as Bill's insides twisted up.

When they parted, Clarissa had tears in her own eyes, but they were sparkling a very bright green behind the wetness. "You never were very good with rules, were you, Bill?" she said, shakily. "Not unless they suited what you thought was right. Or unless you were on your honour. And I think - I think I'm the same, really." She tilted her mouth up again, and this time Bill was faster, and the kiss was very soft and sweet and seemed to last forever.

"On my honour, Wilhelmina Robinson, I solemnly swear that will not not leave and get married unless you do first."

"I promise the same - on my honour," said Bill, and this time she started the kiss.


End file.
